


I hope you dance in Mag Mell

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Gen, Pain, Tumblr Prompt, i miss you meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Mab would say about Titania one year, five years, and ten years after her death</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you dance in Mag Mell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Anaia_Lionel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/gifts).



> This is part of a series I'll be posting for any canon characters that send them to me of drabbles from my roleplay blog (askmab.tumblr.com) They're from this meme:
> 
> "Send me 'I miss you' to know what my muse will say after 1 year, 5 years, then to 10 years after your muse’s death."
> 
> Contains spoilers up & through Cold Days.

**Year One**

When the Summer Lady had approached Mab to seek help in ending Titania she had not been shocked at all. She had seen the signs in her sister’s behavior, knew them all too well from her own daughter’s ailment. Mind taken by the Adversary, unwilling to be helped, unwilling to speak to anyone.

It had not been Mab who ended her. She knew it was coming but dared not stop it, not after what ignoring Maeve’s condition had brought upon both their courts. Her sister was long gone before her body’s death. Still, Mab had cried at her funeral. Dissolved to tears in front of both Winter and Summer and did not care for the show of weakness. Not when her sister had gone after they had not exchanged words for over a millennium.

A year had come and gone and she took her sister’s urn and visited Cote d’Azur. Titania had loved the French Riviera. The cyan waters and white sand beaches, the fruit, the colors, the smells, the tanning bodies lying on the beach...

Mab had tried to scatter her ashes there but it didn’t feel right. It felt too fake, too forced, too fabricated and Titania had always been a free spirit. She held the urn tightly in her hands and decided to leave it for another day.

**Year Five**

Hawaii. It seemed fitting right?

She had flown up to a volcano and contemplated letting Titania rest there, she had always liked volcanoes. Her temperament fitting their nature, the fertility brought by the volcanic soil appealing to Summer's ways, intriguing to her little sister, her younger twin.

But no. That didn't fit her either. Titania had always been more than Summer, the passionate one, the emotional one. And Mab had loved her. Loved her and knew that despite her bitterness against her she had no reason to hold her responsible. She had only been a child when she had abandoned her. A child not yet of eleven, frightened and confused. Just like Mab had been. It was just that Titania had been the lucky one.

And now she was gone.

"I am sorry, sister mine." she spoke to the urn clutching it close to her chest, having lost count of how often she had spoken the exact same words in the past five years. "I hope you are with your daughter. I hope you found Oberon. I hope you are in Mag Mell now and dance and drink and sing, like you always did before we lost little Aurora."

Mab held the urn close. This was not the place or time.

**Year Ten**

It would be ten years soon and Mab found herself in Ireland, their birthplace, soaring in the air above the Giant’s causeway. Titania would love the sea. She would love the summer breeze, the place that was both like her and Mab, two parts of a whole as they once had been, As they should have always been.

"I love you, sister mine." Mab opened the urn containing her sister’s ashes and scattered them in the wind and for a second she thought she heard Titania’s laughter jiggling in the breeze.


End file.
